


Reminders of Lilacs

by lafemmestars



Category: Heaven Will Be Mine
Genre: I think I sort of did alright on this, One Shot, Spoilers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafemmestars/pseuds/lafemmestars
Summary: There was no need to care about other flowers than to pretend and just be the 'perfect little princess of Cradle's Graces' and act as if she cared for them.But deep down, she did care for flowers, and not just to please her subjects.





	Reminders of Lilacs

Those delicate, magnificent lilacs always reminded her of the girl she held close to her heart. In their own way, they were a splendor to behold to the eye, similar to how she viewed her. 

Lilacs had just lately become her favorite flower, and in general before she had never had a favorite before. There was no need to care about other flowers than to pretend and just be the 'perfect little princess of Cradle's Graces' and act as if she cared for them.

But deep down, she did care for flowers, and not just to please her subjects. 

The beautiful purple petals bloomed sweet memories in her mind when she gazed at them, a daydreamy look in her eyes. Memories of when she had met her dearest guard. It still played on clear in her mind: Sitting in the chilly greenhouse, she was admiring the mesmerizing floral scenery of roses, lilacs, and multiple other beauties that surrounded her. Slightly in a way, she found it heartbreaking. They were in an environment that they shouldn't be, but they had still continued to flourish. Whilst she gently ran her fingers over the astonishing petals, she didn't realize the girl who would help make her future had strode bravely in. 

Insanely, she was completely enigmatic but Pluto was drawn to her. Everything about her was so very nonchalant and monotone. Still, she felt and knew the good in her firsthand. 

Her 'loyal' guard wanted her to be herself, and if that meant at the least to love floral life for herself and not for the people, then that would be the one thing she would do. Maybe it didn't seem like the biggest break of independence, but it felt liberating. 

The sickly-sweet smell of the lilacs was absolutely intoxicating to her senses, similar to how she felt around _her._

It was even more overwhelming when she was straddled right under her, delicately laid out in the lilac flowers, taking in the almost magical aroma while soft purple petals had pushed against her neck like the tiniest of kisses. She was staring up at her dearest Luna-Terra, grasping her shirt tightly until her fingers ached as if she felt like if she let go she'd lose her... 

Again...

All she could think in that moment was how much she wished to be on Earth, in a nice small home, away from her current duties. It was in her deepest desires to be with Luna-Terra, surrounded by their favorite flowers in a small garden they would create together.

She believed that space was not the true home of the magnificence that she grew to love along with Luna-Terra. The lilacs helped her realize how much she wished to be free with her.

No wonder she fell in love with the gorgeous flowers - the beauties had reminded her of Luna-Terra and her own love for the flowers.


End file.
